


Lap Dog

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lionel negotiated a payment for Lex's innocence, and Lionel wants a deposit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dog

## Lap Dog

by Dehc

<http://www.dechs.blogspot.com>

* * *

Title: Lap Dog  
Genre: PG, Drama, Angst, Sacrifice, light BDSM, Dodecal(144 words) Sequel of: Sacrifice  
Prologue to: Whipping Boy  
Disclaimer: Well, no one gave them to me even as a late birthday present. Maybe next year?? Summary: Clark and Lionel negotiated a payment for Lex's innocence, and Lionel wants a deposit. 

"What do you want?" Resignation and revulsion mingle in Clark*'*s tone. "A lap dog, a whipping boy, and a pound of flesh." Lionel opens his lead-lined briefcase, revealing green glowing restraints. ( _Sacrifice_ ) 

Lap_Dog

"What the hell?" Clark shudders backing away ... into Dominic's grip. 

"Let's just call this a show of good faith." Lionel smiles invitingly as he leans forward to secure a gem studded leather collar around Clark's throat. 

"No!!!" Clark cringes as radiation seeps from the collar's kryptonite studs. 

"Have you changed your mind then?" 

"No," Clark gasps, "But, you don't... need that." 

"It's not about what _I_ need." 

Clark tries to meet Lionel's eyes, but the kryptonite lethargy wins. 

"I don't ..." But, his claim sounds flat and false even to him. 

"Dominic..." Lionel tightens his fingers around Clark's throat as the boy starts to fight Dominic's unseen hands stripping him. 

"I thought that you were willing to buy Lex's innocence." 

Clark stills, flushing brightly. 

"Good boy." Pulling the boy onto his knee, Lionel smirks as he begins to pet his reluctant lap dog. 


End file.
